


House Party

by cinnybanana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choose Your Own Adventure, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Endings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnybanana/pseuds/cinnybanana
Summary: Deciding to live a little after a grueling semester, Keith ends up attending Lotor's end of the blowout. His friends are there and so are some other familiar faces, throw in some alcohol and some loose inhibitions and there are many ways his night can go.
Relationships: Acxa & Ezor & Keith & Zethrid (Voltron), Acxa/Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Allura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a choose your own adventure story starring out boi, Keith! Sorry if your ship wasn't included, I probably just don't vibe with them, doesn't make them any less valid though! Hope you enjoy this little project of mine!

Follow the link to be taken to the story! Make sure that you click on full screen button on the bottom right of the black story box for the full effect!

https://cinnybanana.itch.io/house-party

**Author's Note:**

> This was made at www.twinery.org in case anyone was wondering.
> 
> Also come scream with me on twitter! I love making new friends in the sheith fandom. @cinnybanana


End file.
